Hanging From the Proverbial Telephone Wire
by Sixty-four K
Summary: Galion spoiled the secret, or, at least, part of it. Now, the news has spread throughout all of Mirkwood, and Thranduil will not rest until his precious Lyre is returned to him. Can Feren and Lindir stop the Elvenking's pernicious plans, or will all of Middle Earth fall into ruin? Sequel to "Lyre, Lyre". Published in honour of my FF anniversary(one day late).


_Hey guys! Yesterday was my FF anniversary! *widely grins*_

 _Anyway, I didn't have time to put anything up yesterday, but here's a little something that you can (hopefully) enjoy. It's the sequel to Lyre, Lyre that no one knew about! And the title is… somewhat terrible, but I hope that it makes sense. XD Warning: This chapter is mostly an author's note. So beware..._

 _I've got some fun stats at the bottom for you to read if you like. Now go on! Read!_

* * *

To my dear cousin Feren,

I feel a little bit of a sense of deja vu at this, but… you'll be happy to hear, I hope, that I'm feeling better than last time that you saw me. Elrond tells me that I'm actually healthier now than I ever was before, all thanks to this divinely lovely Lyre. It's just… it's just the most lovely thing that I've ever played. I've never been happier, honestly. I feel like there are butterflies inside my fingers whenever I play it; it's that light and lovely.

Now. I have a very important… inquiry, directed to you, cousin dear(yes, I can see you cringing now }:D)

You will probably scoff at this, and roll your eyes, and call me foolish, but… I'm getting a little worried about you.

You see, I sent you several letters, attempting to thank you and your rustic Mirkwood friends for giving me the Lyre. But you didn't reply to me– and you usually answer so promptly!

Now, if I may, let me hypothesize what went wrong.

1\. You moved away, and forgot to tell me your new address.

2\. You moved away, and _purposely neglected_ to tell me your new address.

3\. Erestor has decided to censor my mail, and has either neglected to send you the edited letters, or has blacked them out so obsessively that they were rendered unreadable.

4\. Galion has decided to censor _your_ mail. See the above for the remaining details.

5\. Thranduil has decided to assert his royal authority, and has taken royal custody of all mail entering or exiting Mirkwood.

6\. Orcs have randomly– or, perhaps, systematically– slain every mail carrier that has ever attempted to bring you a letter from me since the last time that you visited.

7\. Thranduil heard what happened.

I don't know what happened, but I feel as if all of the above are quite likely. If option number two is true, I will personally slay you. I don't care if you think that I'm a pipsqueak– the twins know that I can be quite strong when the occasion demands it. And I will throttle Erestor if option number three is true. I'm still grateful to Galion for what he did before, so I won't throttle him in the case of the fourth option. But if the seventh option is true… Valar, I'm so worried. Please, please, _please_ let me know if this is some sort of cruel joke, Feren! I'm incredibly worried, and I've made everyone in Imladris worried with my worrying. They tell me that it's contagious.

I expect an answer as soon as possible. I mean it. Answer as soon as you get this letter.

Your loving cousin(yes, yes, you're cringing again), Lindir.

P.S. I'm not kidding. Answer AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS LETTER.

P.S. No.2. (Because what is P.P.S. supposed to mean, anyway?) I… don't know what to say that isn't a rephrasing of my original thought, which should have been drilled into your head by now. I suggest that you re-read the instructions.

* * *

 _Here's the promised stats!_

 _I am on the favorites list of 18 people._

 _18 members are following me._

 _I've written 253 signed reviews._

 _I've published 73,522 words, and the average number of words per story is 3,676._

 _I've published twenty stories(yay!) and finished seven of them(yipes…) but some of them are sort of open-ended one-shots, so I've kind of finished more..._

 _I want to say thanks to so many people for being there for me throughout this year. I've made so many awesome friends, and I love you all._

 _Please don't feel like I'm leaving anyone out but I want to say special thanks to a few people._

 _First, Lily-Lindsey Aubrey. Her story Anniversary was the first LotR story that I ever reviewed, and her support with Life of Legolas, I think, really helped me make a lot of friends. Thank you so much, Lily!_

 _Next, Pip the Dark Lord of All, LadyLindariel, and Neril, who have all written stories for me. Thank you so much, guys! You're all awesome friends!_

 _And, lastly, NirCele, who has been such an awesome, helpful friend. She is my biggest encouragement for writing Galion, and I'm always excited to see what she'll say about any of my stories. Reviewing her story Glorfindel Goes Hug-Wild Crazy was one of the best things that I ever did. XD Thank you so much, NirCele!_

 _And to all my other friends, namely, TheConManAndTheGhost, OneSizeFitsAll, rogue planet 13, Lir, Elleth of Mossflower, Overlord Rousdower, and many more people who I don't have the pleasure of talking to as often, but still consider as friends- Thank you all! X)_

 _Also, I have a new story in the works. It's a modern!Mirkwood AU, but it's not high-schoolish or anything, so don't worry about that. ;-D I'm putting it up as soon as I get the courage, so if you're interested, please look out for it! Also, Pip and NirCele both wrote me birthday stories. Please go read them!_

 _I'll see you all next chapter, I hope!_


End file.
